An air conditioner which cools and heats an office, a factory and so forth is equipped with an indoor unit which is installed indoors and an outdoor unit which is installed outdoors. The outdoor unit makes a refrigerant which passes through refrigerant piping and outdoor air exchange heat by a heat exchanger provided in a housing, evaporates or condenses the refrigerant and thereafter supplies the refrigerant to the indoor unit. The indoor unit cools or heats indoor air by utilizing latent heat of the refrigerant supplied from the outdoor unit.
In a case where a comparatively large air-conditioning capacity is requested as in an air conditioner for building, a so-called modular-type form that one refrigerant system is configured by connecting a plurality of the outdoor units with one another has become mainstream in recent years.
In a case of the modular-type one like this, since the outdoor unit is configured by continuously installing the plurality of outdoor units, there is such an issue that the total installation area of the outdoor units which are continuously installed is increased. Therefore, there are cases where a configuration is made in such a manner that a height of the heat exchanger is made large or the heat exchanger extends not only to a back face of a housing but also up to side faces and a front face of the housing in order to secure a necessary heat exchanger capacity while suppressing the installation area of the single-body outdoor unit.
Incidentally, as related art of this kind, there is the one described in Patent Literature 1 and so forth.